Coming to America
by detectivedan
Summary: Fabian visits Nina for the summer since his parents are away on vacation. What happens when two unlikely people try to break them up. Will Nina and Fabian survive or will it all go down hill before they go back to the Anubis house?


Coming to America: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. This is my first story for House of Anubis. I hope you like it.**

Fabian's POV

I had just gotten off the plane I was going to stay with Nina till we went back to school. My parents were going on some vacation, together. I think it was there way of getting me out of the way so they can make love. They keep telling me how lonely I am and how I need someone else around to keep me company. It doesn't matter to me, I get to spend the rest of my summer with Nina what could possibly go wrong?

I met Nina at the baggage claim, where she ran into my arms and I kissed her. I missed not being able to see her everyday. We broke apart from the kiss and grabbed my suite cases. I was excited to meet Nina's Gran and all her friends.

I noticed Nina had some friends with her. She told me her Gran didn't want her to come alone. She came with some guy named Noah, and a girl named Katrina. I met them once when we Skyped.

We walked hand and hand to Nina's car and then we got in and Nina drove off to her and her Gran's house.

"Dude, we've been invited to a party. I think we should all go." Noah said breaking the silence of the car ride.

"But I kind of wanted to spend some alone time with Fabian. I haven't seen him in a while." Nina said.

"Just come for an hour then you and the Brit can leave." I rolled my eyes as he called me that.

Nina sighed and looked at me for an answer, which I didn't have for her.

"Please Neens, we will have so much fun. Plus, it will give him a way to meet more people in town, while he visits."

Nina sighed once more but agreed to do it. "We will go, but only for an hour."

I glanced in the rear view mirror I noticed Noah smirking. From that moment on I knew something was up with Noah.

Nina pulled up to a nice house, which happened to be her house. Nina walked over to me, and I pulled her in for another hug.

"Sorry, were going to a party." Nina said sadly.

"No Nina, it's fine as long as we spend time together later we're good."

Nina nodded, I went into the trunk to get my luggages. Nina helped me carry some, since I brought a lot with me.

"Nina you don't have to help. I got it."

Nina smiled. "But I want to help you."

Noah rolled his eyes and got a bag just to make the process faster. Once we got all my luggages we went inside.

Nina's Gran rushed over to see me, giving me the biggest hello. She made me feel very welcome in her home.

After a while I got settled into the basement, while everyone sat there and watched me unpack.

Dinnertime rolled around and we all ate some of Grans home cooked meals. She placed some chicken, mashed potatoes, and vegetables on the table.

I put a little bit of everything on my plate since I felt rude if I didn't. I didn't speak much since I felt a bit uncomfortable speaking but I don't think it was a problem since Nina, Katrina and Noah were all engaged in conversation.

Once dinner was over Noah and Katrina left, to get ready for the party. Nina went to her room to do so as well.

I went down into the basement and started getting ready. I wasn't exactly sure what to wear so I put on a blue plaid shirt and some jeans. I was ready very early so I started playing my guitar. I made a little improvement since the school year.

Nina came down into the basement and she looked so beautiful in her dress.

"You look beautiful." I told her.

Nina blushed. "You look great Fabes."

I blushed as well.

I had this gut feeling that coming to the party would be a bad idea, but I didn't want to object, since I didn't want to fight with Nina.

"Fabian, you look like there is something on your mind."

"Nope, nothing." I lied to Nina, who knew I wasn't lying.

"Fabian come on just tell me the truth." She begged giving me the puppy dog face.

"Just thinking, that's all." I said shrugging off the topic.

Nina did as well. Before we knew it, we had to leave for the party. Noah's car pulled up in the driveway. We both got into the car and Noah drove off.

It didn't take long to get to the persons house. Once we did I took Nina's hand and we went inside. I met a lot of Nina's friends from her old school. They were really nice. Then I went away from Nina to use the bathroom, when I came out I looked for Nina. I couldn't find her in the crowed of people. I sighed and went out to sit on the back porch. There was a table there so I sat down at one of the chairs. I took out my mobile and called Nina. It went straight to voice mail, so I texted here and still no response.

I sigh, looking around at all the people. I felt awkward being alone, till I felt a pat on my back. It was Nina's friend Katrina.

"Hey Fabian. I'm Katrina, but you can call me Kat." She introduced herself, as she took a seat at the table with me.

"I'm Fabian." I told her even though we already knew each other.

"Have you seen Nina?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Oh she went to talk to Noah, somewhere around the house. So I went looking for you."

I felt really jealous knowing Nina was talking to another guy. It's not Nina I didn't trust it was him. There was something about him, that didn't sit right with me.

"You know, I think Nina likes him." Kat told me.

My eyes started to tear up the girl that I'm almost positive I'm in love with is crushing on another guy.

"Don't get upset, Fabian. You have me here." Kat said as she gently rubbed my back trying to make me feel better.

It wasn't working, but it was a nice effort. "Thanks Kat."

After talking to Kat for most of the party, I was happy to have a friend like her. We exchanged mobile numbers. I knew after meeting Kat, maybe things would change. Maybe having another friend here in America will be better.

Nina soon called my mobile telling me she was ready to leave. She told me Noah would drive us back to her house. A jealous look spread across my face, as Nina said the name Noah. I really didn't like him.

Kat walked with me to the door since she was leaving as well. We both walked over to the car. I gave Nina a kiss once I saw her.

"I was looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry. I had to go do something with a friend." She told me. I didn't want to question her I just went with it.

"Ok," I said and we went into the back seat of the car with Nina.

Noah drove off and dropped us off at Nina's house.

It was late and I gave Nina a kiss and we went to our respected rooms. The day I get here Nina doesn't spend any time with me. I sighed as I changed out of my clothes and changed into my pajamas. Maybe tomorrow will be better, and I'll see Kat again. She was really nice. I thought to myself as I drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
